Dear Sister of Kylo Ren
by Serethiel G
Summary: Han and Leia had two children, Ben and Lyra. Both are force sensitive, but Lyra is left by her brother as he trains with Luke. When he didn't visit Lyra ran away. After years of being apart, their paths cross. Now the First Order is on the rise, searching for the map leading to their uncle Luke Skywalker. Lyra must find her true identity amidst the battle in a galaxy far, far away.
1. Dear Sister of Kylo Ren

My name is Lyra. I was born to Han and Leia, however, I was not their first child. They had a son named Ben, my older brother.

He was sent off to Luke, our uncle on mother's side, the last Jedi. I was devastated when I found out he was leaving for awhile. He left at the age of twelve when I was four. He promised he would be back. However, not all promises are kept.

Father left only a year later with his giant hairball that he called his friend. That left only mother and me. It'd been two years without my brother who I loved so much when I decided to leave. I was only six when I made the decision.

I had only been gone a few months when the first accident happened. A man attempted to do something very nasty to me and I snapped. The fear, anger, and hatred towards him and his intentions awoke something inside of me. He was suddenly grabbing his neck, clawing for breathe that some unknown force took from him. I only realized that I had been the one controlling the force choking him after he lie dead on the ground in front of my feet. I decided then that no one would hurt or try to hurt me ever again without paying a price.

Around a month after that, a weird creature came to me and took me in. Her name was Maz. She took me to Takodana which is quite a beautiful place. A few days after we arrived on the planet, she saw me levitating a few of her items out of boredom. She taught me how to better control it. I never actually thanked her. So, I stayed there in her little castle like thing for almost two years. Then came the night when I heard a specific conversation.

To this day, I don't know who she was speaking to, but they were discussing me and my father, Han. She was speaking of how she was going to take me back to my parents soon. I didn't want to go back to them. Not after everything they did.

My father had abandoned mother and I after they sent Ben off. He was my best friend and they took him from me. It was mother's decision that sent him off and because he wasn't home, father left. They ruined our family.

So after hearing the conversation, I left again. I managed to 'charm' some guy into flying me to Jakku. It's what I call the little mind trick that makes people do what I ask of them when looking into their eyes.

On Jakku, all I really did was wander around because I didn't want to stay in one place the entire time. Whenever I needed something, I'd ask nicely first and if they didn't comply, I charmed them. Nobody ever questioned my being, and I quite enjoyed that. Jakku seemed the perfect place to disappear.

About a year after arriving, I was still wandering around the sweltering planet when the second accident happened. I was just passing through another village like all the others. Everything was as always, I restocked on supplies. It was when I was on the outskirts of the town when I passed an isolated hut.

A girl was sitting on the ground in front of it. When she saw me passing by, she got up and went into the hut. I simply continued on past the small home, but about a minute later, a man came up behind me.

Thinking back to the other man that tried kidnapping me for reasons, I used the force to choke him. After he was dead, my eyes widened and I felt the guilt over what I had just done.

When I looked up from him, I saw the girl. She was frozen in place with tears in her wide eyes. Then she ran back into the hut screaming. I too was then stuck in place. Do I apologise or do I just leave?

A few moments later the girl reappeared, though that time with a woman. When her eyes landed on the man, they widened in shock, but then she became angry. She ducked back inside their home and in seconds emerged with a blaster in her hands.

The girl was begging the woman not to harm me but she was too focused on me. I didn't have any time to move as she pulled the trigger releasing the blast. Out of instinct, I ducked, clamping my eyes shut and sticking my hands out as if it might stop it from coming towards me.

When I didn't hear anything pass me, I opened my eyes. They immediately widened in shock, for in front of me only about a foot away was the blast from the blaster, frozen in the air between the blaster and me.

The shock of what just happened quickly turned to anger. She tried to kill me. So I used the force to turn the blaster around so that if I released it, it would hit her. And that's exactly what I did.

That time, I didn't feel as much guilt as I probably should have. The woman crumpled to the ground beside the girl, and then I did feel guilt. I took away her family. Thinking that no one would believe her about the accident, I turned around in the direction I was originally heading and ran.

I ran for as long as my legs could take me, and thankfully that was another village. I managed to find a pilot and I didn't even ask before charming him into taking me to another planet. I wandered around there too for about three years before I asked the same pilot to take me back to Jakku.

So that's where I am now, on the unbelievably sandy and untouched, desert of a planet once again. I'm here for two reasons though. The first being that I don't want to be found and the second reason is that I want to apologise to that girl for killing her parents.


	2. After All Those Years

I've been walking all day, searching for the girl from a few years ago. The girl that watched as I killed the man and woman, most likely her parents.

It wasn't like I really meant to kill the man. I was scared. A man had tried to kidnap me before, so it was only instinct. And the woman, in my defense, she tried to kill me first.

I hope she'll forgive me, I mean, if I ever find her. For all I know, she could be dead, maybe even across the galaxy. I don't know her name, I barely remember what she looks like, or looked anyway. Now that I'm really thinking about it, I don't know who I'm looking for.

I decide to give up for the night. The sun had sunk from the sky not too long ago.

I find a small tent with an older looking woman in it. "Excuse me, do you mind if I rest here for the night?" I ask her. She gives me a curious look so I decide to explain. "I've been travelling for a while and I'm exhausted. " Is my short reply. I don't always like to charm people into doing things for me.

She nods her head before going back to whatever she was doing before I came. I choose a spot on the floor of the tent and lie down, quite ready for a peaceful sleep. But as always, just as I settle down, something happens.

The sound of a shuttle landing from above is heard from outside. Curious as to whose it may be, I stick my head out of the tent.

A large black ship with two wings sticking up from the sides is hovering near the village. The woman that agreed to letting me stay the night in her tent is right behind me. She gasps when it lands, quickly scrambling into a corner of the tent.

"What is it?" I ask becoming concerned about the ship. "It belongs to the First Order." she says in fear. My eyes widen as well after processing what she said. Maz had told me about them.

I'm startled out of my thoughts when the sound of blasters fill the once still atmosphere. Screams erupt from other tents and huts near the woman's. They've landed and now white armoured men are attacking the people.

Should I stay put? Should I help fight the white armoured men? Wait, why would I want to help them? Or should I leave just as I've always done? The third seems the most appealing.

I peek outside the tent for a quick a glance of the landscape. I decide the path I'm going to take to escape. But before I leave I must do one more thing.

I turn around to face the woman who is still sitting in the corner in fear. Tears are threatening to spill from her eyes, and I feel bad for her. Then I remember what I must do.

"Thank you for your kindness towards me. I must leave though." I tell her. She stiffly nods her head and I turn back to the entrance of the tent.

I sprint out of the opening and in the direction that I planned to go. I'm almost through the outer ring of the village when the white armoured men start firing their blasters at me. I duck and swerve, narrowly avoiding some of the shots.

At one point, one of the shots grazes my left arm and I yelp. I make the grave mistake of stopping to check my arm because I'm suddenly tackled to the ground by one of the white armoured men.

I shove him off of me before he has the chance to pin me to the ground or anything. I grab my saber and ignite it, quickly ending the person's life. I quickly turn it off and strap it to my belt again before glancing around to be sure that no one had seen.

As I slowly turn around, I spot a man dressed in all black with a mask. His masked head turns in my direction all of the sudden. So maybe he didn't see what I did to the other soldier. But then what does he find so intriguing about me? He hasn't killed me yet.

He gives orders to his soldiers but I don't know what because of the distance between us. He begins taking long strides towards me. I feel arms wrap around my own, gasping as a soldier grabs the spot where I was grazed.

They hold me in place as the man walks up to me. I desperately struggle in their grip and when that doesn't work, I set my mind on focusing on choking the one that grabbed my wound.

That's when I feel myself being held back, but not by physical force. No, this was the force. I look at the man in front of me and immediately stop struggling though I'm not sure why.

I am released from his hold and the man immediately pulls me into a hug. My body stiffens. First, I haven't had nice physical contact with a human for a really long time, and second, this man is a complete stranger that just hugged me. A complete stranger.

I twist out of the embrace, grabbing my lightsaber, igniting it, and attack the man from behind. However, he blocks my blade with his own red saber. The soldiers around us raise their blasters at me.

One of them actually fires, but I drop my lightsaber and stop the blast with the force before it can hit me. Then I turn it around and release it. The soldier falls to the ground with a hole burned into his white armour.

The soldiers again raise their weapons, but an angry and robotic voice behind me says, "I told you not to hurt her!" They obey his orders and I turn around to face the unknown man again.

"Who are you to just come up and give me a hug?!" I exclaim exasperated. The man turns off his lightsaber and straps it onto his belt. I'm growing confused by the second. He lifts his hands up and I think he's going to use the force on me. With that in mind, I call the lightsaber back to my hands igniting it and waiting for him to strike.

I'm even more confused when he says, "I'm not going to hurt you." I tilt my head ultimately confused. He reaches his hands up again slower than last time though. I trust what he said, for some odd reason. Something clicks on his mask and the mouth piece lifts up a little, allowing the wearer to remove the mask.

At the first glimpse of his face, I drop my lightsaber on the ground again. I take a sharp intake of breath and stare at the man before me with wide eyes. "I would never hurt you, Lyra. Ever." He says looking me in the eyes.

I see many emotions within the depths of my brother's unforgettable dark brown eyes. I'm sure mine show just as many, if not more.

I almost believe what he said, but then I remember his broken promise and I start to become angry. "You already have." I say bitterly. He looks down in shame, but I know he doesn't regret what he did.

"I'm sorry Ly-" He begins, but I interject. "I thought you were dead!" I shout. "Well I'm not." Is his reply. We stand there awkwardly, staring into each other's eyes for only a few seconds before either of us speaks.

"Lyra, I'm sorry for-" he begins but I cut him off again. "For what?! For leaving me and not coming back? If so, how do I know you're not lying?" I say.

"You can't, but-" He begins. "So you're not sorry for breaking the promise." I state crossing my arms over my chest, interrupting him again.

"I never said-" He start. "Them what are you saying?" I ask before he can finish. He doesn't answer and everything is silent save the crackling of huts on fire in the background.

By now everyone in the village is dead because the white armoured men are awkwardly standing around, watching us and listening to our conversation.

"We can finish our conversation when we arrive back on the Finalizer." He says after many seconds of awkwardness.

"The what?" I ask. "The Finalizer. It's a star destroyer." He says, but I still don't know what he's talking about. He seems to notice because he says, "It's a large ship that I command." Now I understand.

"Why not here?" I ask. "I'd like our conversation to be private." He answers. "Why?" I ask. "I- Because I just want it to be." He says calmly, but I know I'm pushing him, especially after interrupting him every time he was trying to say something.

"Whatever you say Big Ben." I say, using my old nickname for him. I start to walk past him towards the ship, but he grabs my arm, spinning me back around.

"Don't ever call me that again!" He shouts in my face. "So what do I call you?" I ask. He stands up straight again. "Kylo, Kylo Ren." He replies.

"Whatever you say, Kylo." I say once again heading for the ship. Once inside, I sit beside Kylo and the ship soon takes off. Now I'm on my way to the Finalizer.


	3. Aboard the Finalizer

It doesn't take long to land on the 'Finalizer' as Kylo calls it. The door opens and we exit before the white armoured men. As I turn around to get a better look at black shuttle, I notice the hangar we're in. I've never seen a place like this.

"Lyra, follow close behind me." Kylo's voice says behind me, once again in the robotic voice due to his mask. I nod and once I turn around to follow him, he starts walking.

The Finalizer, I come to realise, is as extraordinarily large just as Kylo had made it seem. As I follow behind Kylo, we take so many different twists and turns down countless hallways that I hope I'll be given a tour by someone, otherwise I'm certain I'll get lost. I'm sure the walk is no big deal for him though.

I also notice that whenever we pass by the soldiers, their masks follow us, but I'm fairly certain their following me. Maybe they just aren't used to girls around here, after all, I haven't seen any.

We are soon at a metal door which slides open allowing us to walk inside the room. Once the door slides shut again, Kylo immediately takes off his mask and places it onto a bed. This must be his room then.

We stand there, staring at each other. I feel him trying to enter my mind, most likely looking for answers about my life. I don't even try to enter his because I know it's as well blocked as mine.

A sudden smile appears on his face. I tilt my head, silently asking why he was smiling. "I missed you, Lyra." He says. "I missed you too." I say in a slightly bitter tone. His smile fades.

"Lyra, I told you I was sorry." He says wanting me to forgive him. "Why didn't you at least visit? Why didn't you take me with you when you became this?" I ask, gesturing at 'this'.

"I couldn't be distracted from training, Lyra. And I did go back for you, but you were gone!" He says, his voice rising at the end. I'm shocked at hearing that he did go back for me.

"Lyra, when did you leave?" He asks looking at the floor now. "I believe I was six." I answer. "Six?! Lyra, you could've gotten hurt or been killed!" He shouts. "I knew perfectly well the dangers of running away! I know how to handle myself, Kylo!" I shout back.

He sighs before saying, "If anyone hurt you-" "I dealt with them." I say interrupting him. "Good." He says in approval.

The room becomes silent again with both of us thinking. What's going to happen between Kylo and I? It will take time to be the family we used to be, if that's what he wants. Then my mind wanders to a different thought. What if he just wants me for my power? I don't know him anymore, so, could that be what he really wants? I'll just stay cautious for now.

"What happened after you left?" Kylo asks, breaking the silence. "Why do you want to know?" I ask back. "I have the right to. I'm your brother whether you like it or not and because you won't allow me to enter your mind, you're going to tell me. What happened after you left?" He says.

I glare at him for a good minute before sighing and delving into my past. Once I'm finished telling him, he is very shocked.

"Where did you get your lightsaber?" Asks Kylo. "I found a force user and 'charmed' him to make me one with a unique colour which turned out to be silver." I reply. He nods.

Some moments pass before he says something again. "Lyra, it's getting late." Kylo states. I continue looking at him as I was before. "And?" I draw after he doesn't say anything else.

"You look really exhausted." He says. "I'd be surprised if I didn't." I snort. Then a thought occurs. "Where am I going to sleep?" I ask.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight. Tomorrow I'll sort everything out." He answers. "Then where will you sleep?" I ask. "I'll sleep on the floor or in the chair." He says. I nod.

I make to go sit on the comfortable looking bed, but Kylo grabs my arm and lightly tugs me away from it. "What?" I ask.

"You're filthy. You can lie down after you've taken a shower. The bathroom's right there," he points to a door, "and while you're in there, I'll find you some clothes."

Without a word I head towards the bathroom. The door opens and I step inside. When my eyes land on the shower, I grin. I haven't been clean for the longest time now.

Then I spot a mirror. I stand in front of it looking at myself for a moment. Kylo was right, I am filthy. No wonder why he pushed me away from his bed! There would've been lots of little sand grains left over in the morning and possibly a small blood stain.

I turn around and take off my dirty clothes, leaving them on the floor. I then immediately hop into the shower and turn the knob. I jump slightly as the water is cold at first and causes the small wound on my arm to sting. It quickly warms up though and I begin to rid myself of all the grime.

Soon enough, I'm the cleanest I've been in a long time. I turn the water off and realise I don't have a towel. I peek my head outside the shower door and see one hanging on hook. Not wanting to leave wet tracks on the floor, I simply use the force to bring it to my hands.

After drying myself off, I wrap the towel around me and check that it won't fall. Once I'm sure it won't, the door slides open and I step inside the room again. Kylo is sitting on the edge of his bed deep in thought.

I grab the clothes that he had gotten and walk back inside the bathroom to change. Before dressing again, I look at what's in the small stack. As I pick up each piece of clothing, I notice everything is black.

I then proceed to dress myself. I sigh as I hold up the pants. I slide them on even though I don't want to wear them only so Kylo won't see my underwear.

I walk out of the room and immediately ask, "Could you bring me a pair of shorts?" "Huh?" Kylo asks looking up at me, such a rarity with him being a good foot taller than me.

"I hate pants." I state. He looks at me funnily. "They're uncomfortable things, so, can you get me some shorts?" I ask. "Tomorrow. You're wearing those to bed though." He says. "Fine." I sigh.

"Get some rest." He says pushing himself off the bed. "Why do you care?" I ask. "Because you have a long day ahead of you." He replies.

I lie down and the exhaustion from the days of walking on the sweltering planet and the recent events hits me. I sink down further into the bed. Just as I close my eyes, Kylo says, "Tomorrow I'll have to bring you to Supreme Leader Snoke."

"Who?" I ask, turning to look at Kylo. "My Master. He'll be yours too. You'll see." He says.

Not particularly caring at the moment, I flip over and close my eyes again. This time Kylo doesn't say anything and I drift into a peaceful sleep.


	4. A Long Day Indeed

My shoulder is being shook. Why am I being shook? I'm warm, but not hot and sweaty. Why is that? I peek an eye open to find myself in Kylo's comfy bed. Oh yes, now I remember. I'm aboard the large ship that my brother commands and I have a long day ahead of me.

Why can't Kylo just ask me to get out of bed instead of shaking me? "Come on, Lyra. Get out of bed. There's a lot that needs to be done." Kylo says. I don't move so much as a muscle. Oh, that's why.

When he realises that I won't be moving anytime soon, he stops shaking me. Though a second later, I'm shivering due to the lack of covers on me. I still don't move.

"Lyra! Out of bed now!" Kylo shouts. "Why?" I ask groaning. "I already told you why. Now get up." He says.

I slowly turn myself over so I'm on my back. Yawning, I open my eyes. Kylo stands impatiently near the bed to which I smile at. I'm doing a swell job of annoying him, but I don't want to ruin the day or anything. Instead, I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and push myself onto my feet.

"Now that you're up, the first order of-" he starts to say, but I cut him off by softly laughing. "What's so funny?" he asks, even more annoyed than before. "Do not tell me that's how The First Order got their name." I say answering his question. "No, it's not." He says irritably.

I clear my throat and nod at him saying, "Continue." "As I was saying, the first, uh, first of all, here are the pair of shorts you requested." He says. My face lights up as he holds up a complete outfit with a pair of them neatly folded on top.

He stares at me a moment and I shift, uneasy under his firm gaze. As I open my mouth to ask what he's looking at, he asks, "Why do you prefer shorts again?"

"Oh, well, Jakku, as you know is very sandy, and that sand seems to get everywhere. It was so uncomfortable inside my pants, so I just wanted a change when I got here." I explain, slightly shocked that he wanted to know something.

Silence fills the air again, leaving us in awkwardness, trying to avoid being caught by one another staring. Then he seems to remember something.

"Unlike you, I get up and get things done because I also got you a room. It's directly across from mine." He says once again giving me a look of annoyance. "Now that that is settled, can we continue?" he asks, but I know he's really asking, 'Can we continue without you interrupting or anything?' I give him a small nod. "Good." He says pleased.

He grabs his mask off a table and puts it on his head. Then he turns around and walks into the hallway once the door slides open. "I will be giving you a basic tour of the ship once you've changed." he says and then the door closes again. I quickly dress in the new clothes which are all black just as the others.

He shows me multiple places that I will supposedly need to know for the future such as different control rooms, where meetings are held, etc. I also learn that the white-armoured men are called stormtroopers.

After the grand tour, we go back to one of the control rooms. The next thing on Kylo's extravagant to do list is introductions.

The doors slide open and Kylo steps into the room before me. A red-headed man turns around and tenses up at seeing Kylo, but not in fear. "What is it that you need of me Ren?" He asks a bit forcefully. Kylo steps to the side so the man can see me.

"Did you kidnap some girl from that dump of a planet?" He asks with a look of disgust on his face. I immediately lift the man into the air by his neck with the force. He wriggles under the tight grip, but to no avail. Suddenly Kylo's hand rests on my arm and he says, "Stop."

I glance at his mask before deciding to let the man drop to the floor. Once the man is back on his feet, Kylo introduces me. "General Hux, this is my sister, Lyra." Kylo says, emphasising the word 'sister'.

"A-Apologies Lo-Lord Ren, Lyra." Hux stammers still catching his breath, though not actually meaning it.

"Lyra this is General Hux. He and I command the Finalizer." Says Kylo, continuing the introductions. I only nod in response.

He then turns to face the door and says, "Lyra, stay in here for a few moments while I discuss a matter with Hux in the hallway."

He walks out with Hux, the door sliding shut behind them which leaves me standing awkwardly in the control room. Everyone in the control room is concentrated on the screens in front of them. I gaze over the shoulders of the hard working people to catch a glimpse of what they're doing, but a particular monitor in the corner catches my eye.

Standing outside the room is Kylo and Hux. My brother towers over the ginger-haired man who is glaring hard at him. I wonder briefly what they're discussing.

Then the door slides open, allowing Kylo to step inside the room once more. His head turns in my direction and he says, "Follow me." I walk out into the hallway behind him and he again navigates us to another room.

The doors slide open and we step inside. Facing us is the backside of a stormtrooper, though this one seems to be more important than the ordinary white ones. This one is clad in silver armour with a black, soft looking cape around one shoulder with a red trim.

The stormtrooper turns around to face us and upon seeing Kylo, he nods his head slightly, a small sign of respect, something Hux failed to do, and as far as I could tell, it wasn't forced.

"Is that her?" Asks the stormtrooper. My eyebrows raise in shock at the stormstrooper's voice which was feminine. I assumed all stormtroopers were men, but apparently not.

"Yes, this is Lyra. Lyra, this is Captain Phasma. After our meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke, Phasma is going to test your physical abilities. I will watch and assess from the side. Then I will test your abilities with the Force." Kylo says.

Nothing more is said and Kylo briskly walks out of the room. I nod my head and say, "Captain Phasma." She nods her head as well, saying, "Lyra." Then I jog into the hallway.

Looking both directions, I catch a glimpse of Kylo's cape brush the corner of the wall to the left. I sprint down the hall, chasing after him.

"So this Snoke person," I say once I catch up to Kylo, "you said he is your master and that he'll be mine too. Is there anything I should know before meeting him?"

"Lyra, once you choose the dark side, you must be fully devoted because there's no turning back." Kylo replies just as we reach the entrance to the room in which I must choose where my loyalties lie.


	5. New Master

The doors open to reveal an enormous grey, but bare room with minimal lighting that reflects off the slick walls. I follow Kylo to the centre, nearly running into his back when he suddenly halts. He removes his helmet with a slight click, then holds it under his right arm. He glances down at me and tries but fails at sending me what I think is supposed to be a comforting smile.

Next thing I know, a gigantic, ghostly holographic image of a deformed man sitting on a throne fills the once empty space in front of us. He's not actually that big, is he?

"Kylo Ren," he says in a powerful, resonating voice, "This is her." I'm left staring up at him, the pale, scarred man. But those eyes, those blue and piercing eyes. They seem so hollow and reveal absolutely nothing. He turns his frighteningly cold, detached gaze on me and a sudden chill runs down my back as I take half a step backwards. We hold each other's stare for an unknown amount of time before I must look away.

"Leave us," says the Supreme Leader leaning back in his chair. He glances at Kylo momentarily to which my brother gives a slight bow before complying. When the door clicks shut, Snoke waves a hand in a supposedly calming gesture saying, "My dear girl, there is nothing to fear quite yet."

A brief pause.

"Do you know why I chose Kylo? Hmm?"

A long, breathy intake of air.

"He is neither of the light nor the dark. He is between the two conflicting entities. The kind of power a person can wield if they can control both sides of himself is great. It's what we need to rise over the galaxy."

He looks to the side seemingly bored. His eyes flicker back with their unnerving gaze set upon me once again.

"But why you, hmm? You, on the other hand, lean more into the darkness. It is your shroud, it's how you have survived, and it has made you strong." he continues.

He looks away once more seeming to ponder over something. Suddenly, "You will train with your brother until further notice."

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. Still, I hope he will dismiss me soon.

"Tell me though, why are you here?" he asks. The question hits me with such an intensity. I look to the ground. Why am I here? It's not just because I missed my brother.

"I wish to prove myself," I hear myself say.

"To whom?" he inquires while never breaking eye contact.

"To my family," I answer.

I see the ghost of a smirk form on his face as a reaction to my response and I am once again fearful about what is brewing inside his wicked, malformed head. I anxiously wait for another question, some command.

"And you shall, in time, my dear," he says, then as slow as possible, "but for now, you are dismissed."

The holographic image of my new master flickers before vanishing from sight. I take a moment to think through what just happened. I'm under his command now. I am to be trained by my brother, a man feared throughout the entire galaxy. But most importantly, I have basically pledged my allegiance to the First Order, to the dark side, to the point of no return.


	6. Capability

The first thing I notice after my meeting with Snoke is the absence of my brother. First, he leaves me alone with our scary master and now he leaves me alone on his gigantic ship. Maybe it's a test? I immediately try to retrace the path to the room I just came out of.

Though I'm certain I started off correctly, somewhere I took a wrong turn. Releasing a sigh, I stop to calm and collect myself. It's easier to find a man on a ship than in an entire galaxy.

I focus on my brother's aura. It's not a physical tug I feel, but something makes me turn in the opposite direction that I had been facing. I walk in that direction and soon enough, the ship walls begin to look familiar.

I stop at a door. It takes me a moment to recognize it as one of the rooms Kylo had shown me earlier, specifically, a training room.

I take a step forward and the door slides open, allowing me to enter the room. I slowly move past the entrance, not entirely sure I'm allowed access to all the rooms just yet like my brother.

The presence is much stronger now. I walk to what I believe to be the center of the room. The invisible pull disappears, though the presence remains. Suddenly the door slides shut leaving me in complete darkness. Not a single speck of light penetrates the pitch black atmosphere. But still I feel not the need to find light, but to simply find my way. I close my eyes and feel.

I immediately notice the presence of multiple people in the room, most likely stormtroopers. It is then that I come to the realization that my training has already begun, and that it was Kylo that had led me here.

The sound of their armour clonking and boots tramping fills the room and I am soon surrounded. Silence returns once the ring around me is complete. However, a single command from Captain Phasma promptly breaks it. "Attack."

The stormtroopers immediately advance. Two move faster than the others and I duck as they swing something at my head. I feel the air go by as they narrowly miss me. I blindly kick at the one in front of me and use a force push on the other. When both are down, I hear more advance. Just before they reach me, the lights turn on with a blinding flash.

The first thing I notice is the wall of stormtroopers. I remember too late the ones coming at me. In my brief moment of distraction, they continued to advance. One punches me in the side and another rams me with their shoulder causing me to stumble back, allowing a third to completely knock me to the ground. As soon as I meet the cold, hard floor Phasma calls loudly, "Halt." The stormtroopers immediately obey her command by stopping their advance and standing straight.

At this time Kylo says to Phasma, "Recall your troops." They return to their original positions and again are as still as statues. "All but one will leave," he says to Phasma. She chooses the one that shoved me down. As all the other stormtroopers begin to file out of the room, I stand up.

Phasma then approaches me. She assesses me up, down, and around. "Hand-to-hand combat. How much do you know?" she asks. "None," I reply. "And what about blasters. Can you shoot one?" she asks. "Anyone can shoot a blaster. It's whether or not you're good at it," I reply, wincing internally as she tilts her head at me. "And are you good at it?" she asks. "Not really," I answer. "What about your lightsaber abilities?" she asks. "I've never fought with anyone so probably not so good either," I answer her. "And your ability with the force?" she asks. "Better than all the others. I've choked a man, stopped shots from blasters, and 'charmed' others to do what I wanted," I answer.

"Today, I am going to teach you basic hand to hand combat and self-defense. At a later date, we'll be working on your skills with a blaster, other weapons, and certain techniques. Commander Ren will be testing and improving your abilities with a lightsaber and the force."

She then demonstrates particular stances, telling me which ones are strong and which ones aren't as preferable. After checking my balance by shoving my shoulders some, she moves on to some actual fighting. She teaches me several methods for blocking attacks before proceeding to teach me some simple offensive moves.

After getting the basics down, she allows me a small break. As I walk to the side to get a drink, I notice Kylo is once again missing. I guess he can't stand around all day. He is a commander after all.

After hydrating, I jog back to the middle of the training room. Phasma is already there, waiting for my return. She says nothing. Then, out of nowhere, comes her fist. I avoid it by twisting my body the way she taught me. Next, she tries kicking my knee, but I again avoid it just like she taught me. She continues her attacks and I keep blocking them.

"Are you only going to defend yourself?" she asks in the middle of another punch. Right. I forgot about actually fighting back. I block another one of her attempts to kick out my legs and begin my attacks on her. However, none are successful. She blocks and avoids all of them. I growl in frustration but continue to fight.

Right when I'm about to successfully land a blow to her shoulder, the door opens and Kylo walks in. Phasma takes my second of distraction to kick my legs out from under me. I grunt as I hit the floor once more. I pound my fist against it once before rising to my feet.

"We will meet again tomorrow," Phasma says before exiting the same door Kylo just entered. I send him a quick glare for distracting me.

"You'll have to work on not being distracted so easily," he replies. I roll my eyes even though I know it's true. "Rest for a moment before we begin," he says. I again walk to get a drink of water while he removes his mask with a click.

Once I've cooled down from training with Phasma, I walk to the center where Kylo stands. He takes his lightsaber off of his belt and holds it by his side. I mirror him.

"Hold it out," he commands. I do as I'm told. He proceeds to inspect it. "Good. You have the correct grip, just loosen your hold slightly. There," he says once I've relaxed my hand.

He then teaches me different stances for lightsaber combat. He shows me his personal favourite with his feet far apart, lightsaber pulled back slightly and pointed at his opponent.

He tells me to try them out with him and find which one I prefer. I find his stance is not to my liking. "I got it," I say once I've tried them all out.

Then he gets in his preferred stance. I do the same, picking one he showed me that's a little wider than shoulder width and where my lightsaber is about hip height and pointing at my opponent.

"Now that you've got your stance, what do you do?" he asks. "Attack," I say, completely sure of my answer. "Where?" he asks next. "The head or neck," I answer him once more. "Do it," he commands. I do as I'm told and charge at him, swinging high with my lightsaber. "Stop," he suddenly says. I obey and hold my lightsaber by my side.

"What is wrong with aiming for just the head or neck?" he queries. I desperately try to think of an answer but to no avail. "This," he says. Then he raises his lightsaber and points it at my head. I notice now the vulnerability of the rest of his body. He then lowers his lightsaber.

"Raising your arms leaves you completely vulnerable from the chest down," he explains. I nod in understanding.

"Where else would you aim for?" he asks. "The chest," I reply. "Do it," he commands again. I obey and swing my saber at his chest. He easily blocks my attacks but I continue until he tells me to stop.

"Where else?" He asks. "The arms," I reply, this time not as sure. "Do it," he again commands. so I attack again, this time at his arms, though I mostly aim for the right arm. He tells me to stop again.

"Where else can you attack?" he asks. "The legs," I reply, but it sounds more like a question than an answer.

"You can attack anywhere you'd like. For different purposes, you may want to attack in one place but not the other. For disarming, go for the arms. To disable your opponent, maybe go for the legs. To kill, go for the head or torso," he tells me. I nod at the end.

"Now that you've got that in your head, let's duel," he says while getting in his stance.

We begin to duel. I know from the start he's going really easy on me, but I wouldn't learn much if he wasn't. He purposely leaves himself vulnerable and open for me to attack in certain places. By doing that, I begin to recognise what parts of the body are open during certain moves. He easily blocks my attempts, but I think I'm really starting to get a hang of this. Every once and a while he tells me to freeze and asks what's wrong at that moment. If I answer correctly, we begin again right away, but if I answer wrong, he continues the duel until I can tell him what was wrong.

After dueling for quite a bit, he wipes the sweat off his forehead and secures his lightsaber to his belt. I take that as a 'we're done for right now' and also secure my lightsaber to my belt.

At this exact moment, I'm extremely glad that I wanted shorts. I can't imagine doing this in a pair of thick, heavy pants.

He goes to get a drink of water and I follow right behind him. After he's downed a good amount of water, he turns to face me and says, "Now I want you to clear your mind and relax." I nod slowly, wondering what it is we're going to do next.

After we've both cooled down some, we head back to the center of the room. He sits on the ground crosslegged with his long arms draped over his legs. Again, I mirror him.

"Have you been clearing your mind of all thoughts?" he asks. I nod. "Then close your eyes," he says. I give him a questioning look before closing my eyes as told.

"Now, I want you to breathe," he says. I open my eyes briefly and glance at him only to see that his eyes are closed. I give a small sigh and close my eyes again, though I swear I saw him smirk before they completely shut.

"Focus on each breath you take. Imagine that you can see the air as it passes through you, giving you life," he instructs. And that's exactly what I do I imagine wisps of air travelling through my body and exiting it with each inhale and exhale. It's very relaxing to simply breathe with my eyes closed.

"Now tell me, what is the force?" he asks suddenly. "Maz told me it moves in and surrounds every living thing," I answer. He sighs.

"Tell me what it is to _you_ ," he says. I think about it. What _is_ it to me?

"The force, it feels like it's some sort of energy. It's everywhere and holds us and everything in the galaxy together. And some are able to feel and manipulate it, like us," I answer.

At this time, I feel something in my mind, a presence. My mind begins to tingle and I realize that it's Kylo. I immediately concentrate on him in my head. With my mind, I attempt to block him and shove him out. Then as sudden as I felt him there, he disappears from my mind.

"Have you ever met another force sensitive before?" he asks. "I don't think so, or at least not to my knowledge," I reply.

I then form a question of my own. "Is this what it feels like when I enter other people's minds?"

"Yes, though most don't know what is happening and don't suspect anything of it," he replies. I don't nod in response to his answer this time. I continue to sit in this relaxed state with my eyes closed.

"So, this your first time blocking another from your mind," he states more than asks. "Yes," I say anyway.

"Not bad for never having blocked your mind before," he says with a hint of pride.

The small smile that had formed on my face disappears when he asks me to enter his own mind.

I concentrate on his mind but as soon as I try to enter it, I am met with an impenetrable wall of resistance.

My face scrunches up the more I try to get through his unbreakable barrier. No matter how hard I try, I am unable to enter his mind. However, I keep trying.

"That's enough," he finally says.

Relief washes over me. I wouldn't have been able to keep it up for much longer.

Next, I hear him shifting. Out of curiosity, I peek an eye open. He is standing in front of me and motioning for the stormtrooper to come.

"This is the last part of your lesson today," he says looking down at me now. He holds his hand out for me to take. After he pulls me up off the ground, he situates the stormtrooper in front of me.

"'Charm' him to shoot me with his blaster," he tells me. I give my brother a worried glance only to see he is as calm as he usually is. I nod hesitantly.

Looking straight into the stormtrooper's helmet where the eyes are supposedly located, I say, "Shoot Kylo Ren."

Not a moment later and Kylo is blocking all the blasts with his lightsaber.

"Stop him," comes Kylo's next command.

"Trooper," I call out. When he has turned his head my direction I again look into his eyes and say, "Stop shooting at Kylo Ren."

He immediately lowers his blaster and returns to his usual posture.

I turn my head to see Kylo with the corners of his mouth ever so slightly turned up. In response, I too smile.

"Return to your duties," Kylo tells the stormtrooper. The soldier leaves and we are the only two remaining in the room.

"You did good today," Kylo says, "and with time, you will only get better."


End file.
